Sniper Joe
Sniper Joe fights with a shield and a blaster and also operate many robotic attack vehicles. They appear in many colors (green in Mega Man 1 and most other Mega Man games, orange in Mega Man 2 and purple in Mega Man 5). They appear in almost every Mega Man game. Their only appearance in Mega Man 3 are as "hammer throwers" and in Mega Man 4 as skeletons in Skull Man's stage. They appear to be mass-produced versions of Proto Man, as in their shield design. Proto Man also looks like a Sniper Joe in his Break Man form. Types of Sniper Joes Sniper Joe Sniper Joes (スナイパー ジョー Sunaipa- Jo-) stand in front of the player protecting themselves with a indestructible shield, sometimes shooting between 1 to 3 bullets or jumping. If the player try to pass by then in Mega Man, they will search the player jumping to stay in the front of the player. They can only be hurt when they are jumping or shooting. They appears in Bomb Man's stage. In the Game Boy game Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, they always shot three bullets and can't jump. In Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8 and Mega Man and Bass, the regular Sniper Joes return, except they have better sprites. In Mega Man 8 and Mega Man and Bass, they can also throw grenades and lie down as they way to explode. Robot Walker Joe Robot Walker Joe (スナイパー アーマー Sunaipa- A-ma-, Sniper Armor in Japan) is an orange Sniper Joe that pilots a jumping machine equipped with a machine gun. Destroying the mech will cause the Sniper Joe in it to attack on foot similar to the Sniper Joes from Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, they always shot three bullets and can't jump. They appear in Flash Man's stage, one is in Heat Man's stage, two are in Quick Man's stage, and are both with and without the robot walker in the final stages. Hammer Jack Hammer Jack (Hammer Joe in Japan) is a Sniper Joe that swings a "hammer" and throws it at enemies. Unlike normal Sniper Joes, he can only be hurt when his eye is open. He appears in Snake Man's, Needle Man's and Hard Man's stages. He is probably a Joe, but the name Jack was given to him as a play on the word jackhammer. He makes a cameo at a field from Mega Man Soccer. Skeleton Joe Skeleton Joe are Sniper Joes in form of skeletons that throw bones. They appear in Skull Man's stage and in the final stages. They can only be destroyed with a charged shots of the Mega Buster, other weapons will dismantle him and he will fix himself in short time. Chopper Joe Chopper Joes are purple Sniper Joes that ride in a small helicopter in Napalm Man's stage. Jetski Joe While Mega Man is on the jetski in Wave Man's stage, these Joes copy him by using a jetski that can shoot. They can come from the front and behind. Crystal Joe Joes that charge up to create crystal shards that they will launch. They are indestructible when they are charging and can only be destroyed when they are attacking. They appear in Crystal Man's stage and the second Dark Man Castle (Protoman Castle) stage. Joe Cannon Joes that use cannons. They appear in Blizzard Man's stage (on the submarine) and in the final stages. Space Joe Space Joe is an enemy in Mega Man IV for Game Boy, and apropos enough, he appears in the level where Mega Man chases after Wily in space. Elec Joe Elec Joe (perhaps a nod to Elec Man) is in Mega Man V for Game Boy. Appropriately enough, he's in Jupiter's level, and he basically uses electricity. Trucker Joe Trucker Joe is a Sniper Joe in a big spike-fronted truck. He appears twice in Turbo Man's level, one of those appearances near the beginning. Sniper Joes in the X series Armor Joe The Armor Joes in Mega Man X are seen piloting Ride Armor in Chill Penguin's and Sting Chameleon's stages. In Mega Man X2 they are seen piloting Ride Armor in Wheel Gator's stage Similar enemies Enemies similar to Sniper Joes. *Picket Man *Hoganmer *Disk Boy 08 *Gorubeshu Category:Mega Man 1 enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man Game Gear enemies Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies